User blog:MikeSulpher/- Underwiki - The Little Punk
This is PART TWO Read part One if you haven't Pig ran over to Snow's house and bangs on her door as loud as he could "Snow, Snow, Snow, Snow, Snow!!!!" Snow slammed the door open with an irritated expression "What do you want?!?" "I found an underage user!!" "... Hi?" She sighs "I was watching anime and you were just banging on my door with some kid! Just bring him to King Tuparman." "Dammit! I really thought you could befriend a kid. Guess, I can do it!" "Well, you're wrong!" She grabbed the kid "You and me! We're gonna be besties!" And threw Ruse inside the house. "Hmmm, are you a murderer?" ".... No.." Ruse replied. "Hm. Well, then. Sit down at the table and tell me what you want." Ruse points at Snow "... Flirting? You want me? Uh, sorry. I'm already dating someone." Ruse points at the cookie jar. "Alright!" "I'll get it myse-" "YOU STAY DOWN WHEN YOU IN MAI HOUSE- I mean.... you're a guest you sit down AND STAY DOWN!" "Wait... I have an idea on what we can do. We can play COD! C'mon, I'll destroy you in that game!" "Let's do this." Ruse says Minutes Later "What the hell?!" "I won." "Wow, you're really good at this game... for a kid." "Heya, look. Sorry, for acting like that to you. You aren't suppose to be down here, you haven't heard of the story? Underage users who enter... never return. I guess you're very brave." Mike suddenly peeks from the window and says "I guess you can say they were very... ''determined ''to get down here." "Very funny, Mike." "Hah! I'll leave you two alone now." He goes away. "Hm, maybe you aren't a bad guy... or, er, girl? Anyways, you want anything to drink? Wait... I got it. Let's waTCH SOME ANIME." "FUCK YEEA-*Nope*" "Ok." Ruse replied. "I got this cool anime sword that's real! I got an idea... LET'S DESTROY MY HOUSE!" She sliced the table in two with her sword. She starts smashing plates and bowls. "Join me!" Ruse starts smashing everything and somehow.. the house caught on fire? "C'mon! Break the wood in two!" "I... can't do it!" "YES YOU CAN." "Raaaagghhh!!!" They break it in two "YEEEEAAAHHH!!!" Meanwhile Pig and Mike are outside looking at the house which is on fire. They both say "... Dear god." "I wanna go in there!" Mike exclaims. "Mike no!" "I was joking." He said, chuckling. Suddenly, Snow's microwave is thrown out of the window and lands on the ground. A loud "SMASH MOOORRREEE SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" is heard throughout the area. Ruse and Snow walk out of the house. THe house is on fire. "Thanks for coming to my house!" "No problem." Pig suddnely grabs Ruse and brings them to his and Mike's house. "Hmmm. I see you can beat Snow!" "... i didn't even fight he-" "NO NOTHING!" "Fight me!" Ruse engages in battle. ACT > FLIRT "-blushing deeply- A-ah! F-flirting?! S-stop it! You're making me blush!!" Pig attacks the Ruse and they dodge the attack MERCY > SPARE "... You don't want to fight? Is it because you care for me and not want to hurt me?! Awww!" A figure watches from a distance. It appears to be... a robot? "Hm? Who's that? Oh, that's just... PTL- nevermind. They don't really talk that much. ANyways. Thank you for sparing me! Anyways... I think you should meet up with Cdr. Nebula! Or, we like to call them. Sketch Nebula! Well... we only call them Sketch. Anyways, bye Underage child!" He said walking off. Ruse walks out of Snowwiki and enters Hotwiki. They enter The Lab. "H-huh?! Oh... it's you! Hello! My name is Cdr. Nebula! Or what others call me Sketch. I've seen you've gotten some friends! That's nice to hear." You take a glance at their computer. There seems to be coding on a mediawiki page. It's named "Wikia.css" "Oh, don't mind that. I'm a coder! I code stuff! Y'know? Cdr? Aka Coder? I am Coder Nebula. Or Coder Sketch. Yeah... anyways. I-" Someone bursts through from a wall. "Hello! It's me... The one and most sexy! Critolious!! Hmmm? An child user?! What is that thing doing here?!" "Uhhh..." "Time to get destroyed! With questions!" "... Okay. Wait, what?" To be concluded. Category:Blog posts